


The Extended Party

by Plutonium14



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Does Jane have powers?, F/M, Gay, M/M, Modern AU, chat fic, idk - Freeform, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonium14/pseuds/Plutonium14
Summary: Who needs Summaries? Not me.This is a chat fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I see all these chat fics and they all have a soft Will and that’s bullshit, Will may be soft irl but online and in the bedroom he is definitely not soft.

_**Will Byers** added **Mike Wheeler, Jane Hopper, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, Max Mayfield, Jonathon Byers, Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington, and Robin Buckley** to the chat_

_**Will Byers **named the chat **The Extended Party**_

** **

_**Will Byers **changed their name to** Top**_

_**Will Byers **changed** Mike Wheeler’s **name to** Bottom**_

_**Will Byers **changed** Steve Harrington’s **name to** Limp Bat**_

_**Will Byers **changed** Nancy Wheeler’s **name to** Wheely**_

_**Will Byers **changed** Jonathon Byers’ **name to** Camera Creep**_

_**Will Byers **changed** Lucas Sinclair’s **name to** Hat**_

_**Will Byers **changed** Dustin Henderson’s **name to** Diabetes **_

_**Will Byers **changed** Max Mayfield’s **name to** Maxine**_

_**Will Byers **changed** Robin Buckley’s **name to** Lesbo**_

_**Will Byers **changed** Jane Hopper’s **name to** 🐰**_

** **

** _September 15th, 2019 12:33 pm_ **

** **

**Top: **Since Jane got a phone I made a group chat for all of us

**Maxine:** Fuck you

_**Maxine** changed their name to **MADMAX**_

**Hat:** Why am I hat

**Top:** Next question

**Bottom:** Should I be offended?

**Top:** Of the truth? Why bother

**Diabetes:** I dont have diabetes

**Hat:** U r literally 90% pudding 

**Diabetes:** Amn ot

**MADMAX:** What r u eating rn

**Diabetes:** Nothing 

**MADMAX:** Lies

_[dustineatingpudding.png]_

**Diabetes:** Y r u outside my house 

**MADMAX:** Was on my way to Lucas’

**Hat:** Your coming over here

**Wheely:** You’re*

**Bottom:** Stop being a grammer nazi

**Wheely:** Grammar*

**Bottom:** Fuck you 

**Top:** No fuck me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Camera Creep:** Pls stop this rn

**Top:** U can film

**🐰: **Why is Will being so mean?

**Limp Bat:** Don’t let his act irl fool u he is a demon

**Diabetes:** A small demon

**Bottom:** Hes not small

**Lesbo:** Didn’t need to know that

**Limp Bat:** Same

**Camera Creep: **Same

**Wheely:** Same

**Hat:** Same

**Top:** He’s not lying 

**MADMAX: **stfu

**🐰: **I am confused. Can someone please explain?

**Camera Creep:** No

** _September 15th, 2019 2:56 pm_ **

**Diabetes: **When u say not small do u mean big or like normal size

**Camera Creep:** STOP

**Top:** Big

**Camera Creep:** STOOOOOOOOOP

**Hat: **I read tgat as stoop 

**Wheely: **that*

**Diabetes:** stoop

**🐰:** Again would anyone like to explain what you are all talking about?

**Camera Creep: **No

**🐰: **Why not?

**Camera Creep:** Just no

**MADMAX: **Dm me Jane

🐰**:** Dm?

**MADMAX: **Direct Message meaning send me a message just between us

**🐰: **Ok

** _September 15th, 2019 3:14 pm_ **

**🐰:** I understand now.

**Top: **Good for u

**Bottom: **Hey Will can I sleep over at your’s tonight?

**Top: **Sure my mom won’t be home 

**Bottom: **Great ;)

**Lesbo: **Have fun jon

**Camera Creep:** Pls no

**Top: **Again u can film

**MADMAX: **Shut up before I cut your jugular 


	2. Chapter 2

** _September 15th, 2019 5:53 pm_ **

**Camera Creep:** This is gonna be a long night

_[willsittingonmikewhilewatchingamovie.jpeg]_

**Diabetes:** They always watch movies like that now

**MADMAX: **Yeah last week Will was grinding so hard on Mike that afterwards he didn’t even know what movie we watched 

**Camera Creep:** Tell me why I came home for the week

_[willfeedingmike.jpeg]_

**Wheely: **Why you came home is beyond me but you are really living up to name rn

**Camera Creep: **What do you mean?

Omg look at them now

_[willandmikemakingout.jpeg]_

**Lesbo:** I see y he named you camera creep now

**Top:** I say nothing but the truth

They don’t call me will the wise for nothing 

**Camera Creep: **Shut up

**Limp bat: **It’s a lost cause jon

**Wheely:** Its*

**Lesbo: **It’s*

If your going to correct people’s grammar then at least be correct yourself

Priss

**Hat: **Well shit theirs a bigger nazi in the chat now

**🐰: **What do you mean by nazi?

**MADMAX:** Dm me

** _September 15th, 2019 6:27 pm_ **

**Camera Creep:** Fuck me

_[willgropingmike.jpeg]_

**Top: **Eww no your my brother 

**Wheely: **What compelled you to take that picture 

**Hat: **Ya like that is seriously weird

**Diabetes: **Agree

**Lesbo: **Same

**🐰: **I didn’t need to see that

**Limp Bat: **Same

**Diabetes:** Well it’s not like it is anything new

Every time we have a campaign will’s hand is in mike’s pants half the time

**Top: **Glad you enjoy it

** _September 15th, 2019 11:02 pm_ **

**Camera Creep:** Save me

_[moaning.mp4]_

**Wheely: **Haven’t clicked yet but if this is a video of our brothers fucking I will kill you

**Camera Creep: **No it’s just the audio 

They’ve been going for 20 min and I can’t sleep 

**Lesbo** changed **Camera** **Creep’s** name to **Creep**

**_September 16th, 2019 1:52 am_**

**Creep: **3hrs in and they haven’t stopped 

Guess I’m not sleeping tonight 

**Diabetes:** Where’s the video

**Creep: ** _[moaning2.mp4]_

**Hat: **I’m not sure who’s creepier rn

**Diabetes: **What did I do

Mike moaning wills name is hilarious 

**MADMAX: **Definitely Dust boy

ALSO

WHY

THE

FUCK

ARE

YOU

TEXTING 

AT

2 IN THE MORNING

**Creep: **They stopped

**Top: **Don’t worry Jon we just took a break to check these messages 

We’ll resume shortly 

Also you still welcome to film

**Wheely: **I better not be sent another picture or video or anything 

**Top:**

_[banana.png]_

**Wheely: **Fuck you and your bananas 

**Diabetes: **Ohh

It is a literal banana 

**Top: **What did you think it was?

**Diabetes:** Nothing 

**Top: **Dm me

** _Dustin Henderson, Will Byers_ **

**Dustin Henderson: **What

**Will Byers: **perv

_[banana2.png]_

**Dustin Henderson:** That is a bundle of bananas not a banana 

** _The Extended Party_ **

**Top:** Sugar boy is a perv

**Top** changed **Diabetes’ **name to **Perv with Diabetes**


	3. Chapter 3

**September 16th, 2019 7:32 am**

**🐰: **What did I just wake up to

**Hat: **That’s a great question

**MADMAX: **Another great question would be why is Jane a bunny

**Bottom: **Because she’s small and cute

**Top: **Micheal what is the rule about flirting with girls?

**Bottom: **I wasn’t flirting

**Top: **What is the rule Micheal

**Bottom: **Rule 1: Don’t

**Top: **Good now why did you break that rule

**Bottom: **I didn’t 

**Top: **Are you sure about that?

**Bottom: **Yes

**Creep: **Why are you having this conversation here when you are literally sitting across the table from each other 

**Top: **In case I have to expose him

**Bottom: **Expose what exactly

**Creep: **Will just whispered something to him and Mike is now pleading with him

**Bottom: **So how’s everyone’s morning’s going?

**MADMAX: **Ehh decent. Also great job at changing the subject /s

**Perv with Diabetes: **Yeah and right when it was getting interesting

**Wheely: **I am quite interested in what dirt Will has on Mike.

**Hat: **Same

**Top: **I have some amazing dirt on Mike

**Perv with Diabetes: **And how would someone acquire such 

**Top: **Depends... what are you looking for?

**Perv with Diabetes: **Nothing in particular 

**Dustin Henderson, Will Byers **

**Will Byers: **You sure about that

**Dustin Henderson: **Well how about some in picture form

**Will Byers: **Really

You want a dick pic

**Dustin Henderson:** What no! Unless?

**The Extended Party**

**Top: **I rest my case

_[dustinisaperv.jpeg]_

**Bottom: **You didn’t send him anything right?

**Top: **I wouldn’t do that to you

**Mike Wheeler, Will Byers**

**Will Byers: **Also I don’t have any

**Mike Wheeler: **Interesting

_[untitled.jpeg]_

**Will Byers: **When and how did you take that?

**The Extended Party **

**Creep: **Will just looked up from his phone confused and Mike said magic anyone got context

**Lesbo: **Fucking hell

Punctuation exists; you should use it.

**Top: **Jon you have angered the lesbian 

Also your not getting any context

_**Top **changed** Perv with Diabetes’ **name to **Sugary Super Perv**_

**Sugary Super Perv: **I disagree with this

**MADMAX:** I don’t

**Hat: **Same

**Wheely: **Same

**Limp Bat: **Same

**🐰: **Same

**Top: **I am never wrong dust boy


	4. Chapter 4

**<!--**

**Wooooo Time Skip Cause Why The Fuck Not. Also Note that I am going to try and not reference real world events because fuck real world events.**

**\-->**

**February 13th, 2020 1:34 pm**

**Sugary Super Perv: **Beep Boop

**MADMAX: **Fuck you

**Top: **Would not recommend fucking Dust Bunny

I sense small dick energy

**Limp Bat: **Aren’t you guys in school rn

**Hat: **Yeah, so?

**Limp Bat: **You shouldn’t be on your phones

**Hat **changed** Limp Bat’s **name to** Mom**

**Top **changed** Mom’s **name to** Sir Mother of Ice Cream **

**MADMAX **changed** Sir Mother of Ice Cream’s **name to **SMOIC**

**SMOIC: **Are you done

**Lesbo: **Are we ever going to get an explanation of why he was Limp Bat?

**Top: **No

**February 13th, 2020 3:32 pm**

**Bottom: **Parents and Holly are going to Grandparents for the weekend

Who wants to come over Saturday?

**Top: **I’ll be there

**Sugary Super Perv: **Same

**Hat: **Same

**MADMAX: **I will if El will

**🐰: **Hopper wants to know what time

**Bottom: **Afternoon to evening idk

Maybe 12 to whenever 

🐰**: **Hopper says I can be there from 2 to 6

**Bottom: **Ok so thats everyone unless one of the old people wants to come from out of state

**Wheely: **Yeah no

Also that’s*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
I’ve found myself at an impasse; I don’t know where to go with this story.  
If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me in the comments. It would be greatly appreciated. Also I would like to know your thoughts on the next chapter being in-person instead of just pure chat.
> 
> ~Plutonium


End file.
